Organization XII II
by Hadachi-kun
Summary: Just a KH fic I started whiles and whiles ago. Rated M for multiple very explicet lemons.


_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing._

Roxas awoke, rising stiffly from his bed. Sheets were sprawled across the book-littered floor, he stared lazily at them before deciding to get up. He walked slowly to the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of pancakes and coffee. His cousin, Xion, passed him a stack of pancakes as he sat down. While she placed his drink in front of his plate their other roommate, Exier, came in. His purple hair, streaked red, straightened perfectly.

"I could've sworn your hair was like...Kelly Green? Like yesterday." Xion laughed, "Just another plus for the cosmetologist." He winked at her in playful agreement.

"Hay Roxie, enjoying our vacation?" Exier smiled, helping Xion with the dishes.

"Yes." Roxas fit in-between bites of pancake, "I've never celebrated Thanks Giving, but it's sure nice getting a week off for it!" He finished, washing down in breakfast with a sip of coffee. He licked his lips, savoring the bitter-sweet taste that was coting his mouth warmly.

Xion put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. She peered at Roxas' hair. "I can see your roots. Better have Exie color 'em."

"Hmm? Oh. Would 'ya?" He asked, putting on a fake pout.

Exier patted him on the head, "Let's go." He said rolling his hazel eyes in amusement. Roxas grabbed a towel from the closet in the hall as the walked towards the bathroom. Roxas sat on the fold out chair, looking at the violet and crimson flecks near the sink.

"So just the roots? No hi-lights or new colors?" The stylist asked, preparing the dye.

"Just the roots. I like this color. It's nice." Roxas noted.

Exier began working the color into his roots, they talked about little things: gossip, shopping, Roxas' luck at finding a job. Axel.

Axel was currently in a mental rehabilitation center. He was to be released in two days, a day before his birthday, and Roxas was anxious to see him. To touch him. To kiss him. To...

"All done." Exier confirmed. These two words broke Roxas' hyper-obsessive fantasy of him and Axel, together. "Wait for ten minutes and take a shower.

"I'll take a shower now, I'll just keep my head dry for a while." Roxas said, walking to the door a few feet from them. He turned the hot water spout and waited a moment for it to heat up. He kept his hand under the stream of scalding water, not realizing, imagining that the heat was Axel holding his hand the way he always did. Roxas looked at his hand, pulling it away quickly after seeing the shade of red it had it turned.

After adjusting the heat and removing his clothes he climbed in tub, sitting down, keeping the water from touching his hair. The heat reminded him of Axel. It made him feel Axel. His arms raised grabbing the hallucination of his boyfriend. His back arched as he turned up the heat, the water burned his torso. Roxas moaned quietly in reluctant, desperate masochism. Realizing what he was doing, Roxas quickly turned down heat and calmed himself slowly.

"Two more days, just two more days." Roxas assured himself, tracing along scars old and new.

After he finished his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room. He slipped on a pair of black skinny-jeans and a slim-fit white shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black and white flannel jacket. Opening his dresser he pulled out his black and white rings, he slid them onto his index and middle fingers. He grabbed his comb and his styling jell, putting his hair into his signature spikes.

He walked out of his room to find Xion saying they should go to the mall to get their Christmas shopping over before Black Friday. The other two agreed, grabbing wallets and, in Xion's case, purses. They walked to Exier's black _Corolla_, the coconut air-freshener still working like new. Exier started the car, turning on the stereo and playing _Careful_ from_ Brand New Eyes _by _Paramore._ He sang along, his surprising soprano hitting all the notes. Two octaves higher. Xion joined in for the chorus and a few other lines.

Once they arrived the first store they ventured towards was _Hot Topic, _mainly because Xion worked there so they all got discounts. Exier got Demyx a pair of gold musical note earrings. Xion bought Larxene shimmery yellow nail polish. Roxas just wandered around, looking through some CD's for Axel. He picked out the new AFI CD _Crash Love_, which was released around the time when Axel was first convicted.

They walked around to other stores. _Guess _and _American Eagle_. But Roxas noticed something strange, a feeling of odd paranoia. Wherever he look, for a mere moment, an image of Axel flashed from within the crowd. His eyes darted from place to place and then...

"Hello?" Roxas said, answering his cell phone.

"Why hello, thirteen, how are you." Superior said in his usual baritone.

"Good." Roxas sighed. "Anything you wanted? We're at the mall."

"Hmm...actually a Caramel Cappuccino from _Star Bucks_ sounds rather nice. If by 'we' you are referring to Xion and Exier than perfect." He stated, his voice so robotic and composed.

"Okay, why's that perfect?" Roxas asked, a confused quirk in his brow.

"The Organization is recruiting them...if they pass their tests, that is." Xemnas finished, hanging up.

Roxas half-smiled. Both of them were aware of the organization, but neither had thought to join. Xion was a barer of the Key Blade and Exier was a skilled fighter.

"Hay!" Roxas called to them, "Come here!"

"What?" Xion asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you in the car. I'm driving." Roxas said, walking towards the exit near their parking spot. Exier and Xion looked at each other and shrugged, falling in step with the other.

"So what's this all about?" Exier inquired, climbing into the passenger seat.

"We're recruiting you two into the organization." Roxas smiled, starting the car. "You need to fight one member of the organization. I suggest either a friend or someone you've never met."

"I'll fight Larxene." Xion smiled.

"And I'll just wing it." Exier laughed.

"Don't you always, Exie?" Roxas laughed.

Roxas pulled up to the mansion gate and scanned his card on the reader. The wrought-iron gate opened quickly. They drove in, parking behind Demyx's blue _Element._

Once inside they were greeted by all of the members and given their instructions.

"In order to be given a place in Organization XII you must defeat a member." Siax recited. "Xion, your choice?"

"Larxene." Xion smiled, looking at her best friend.

"Nice!" Larxene jumped, hoping this would happen.

"Well then, follow me." Siax said, walking them to two, intimidatingly large, double doors. They opened, revealing an arena. Xion walked in, followed close behind by an, all too eager, Larxene. They stood at opposite ends of the battle-field, awaiting the signal.

"Ready?" Siax looked from one to another. "Begin!"


End file.
